A girl, her brother, a best friend and a door
by HAZEL24
Summary: What happens when Cammie and the girls get pay back for the D.C operation and win, then are made to attend Blackthorn for the whole year! with love, pain and some jealousy mixed in this is going to be one hell of a year for the gang! mostly zach's POV x


**DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything! Ally Carter does and I am forever**

**jealous of that. I love to write but I'm probably never going to be as good**

**as the pro's. : ) and this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me but**

**that doesn't mean I don't want and need comments so please comment,**

**comment, comment! Thanks to all, J xxx**

**Chapter one**

Zach's POV,

I've never been the kind of guy that falls in love, I thought I was a player, the guy who never showed any feelings. That was until I met her, the girls who's been in my head all summer! With her flowing dirty blonde hair and sparkling bright blue eyes that always see straight through me. She's all I ever think about and I only new her for a semester and besides, she's not even mine because I didn't have the guts to tell her how I felt. No I just kissed her and left. I LEFT! And then on top of that I am yet to find a way to contact her.

I took a deep breath as I stepped into the hallway of 'Blackthorn Academy For Exceptional Young Men'. And trust me when it says exceptional it means exceptional. We are spy's in training, we learn 14 different languages, how to kill a guy 4 time's our size with only a chocolate bar rapper and a paper clip and how to make a bomb out of cola and a whole bunch of other stuff**.( A/N I completely made that up but I had to put something like that in this story )**

I pulled my bag up the grand staircase and rolled it down the halls to the room I'd shared with my three best friends Grant, Jonas and Nick. Last year Nick hadn't been able to come to Gallagher with me, Jonas and Grant because his parents had needed his help on a mission in the Amazon rain forest to capture one of the worlds most wanted drug dealer.

I stepped into the room and walked over to my bed and began to unpack. I was half way through unpacking when the door swung open with a loud BANG and in stumbled in my best friend/genius/room mate Jonas Richardson**.( A/N I dont know his second name so I made one up :) )** Jonas is the smartest 'guy' i know (get the emphasis on guy because the smartest person I know-no offense Jonas- is Elizabeth Sutton who even Jonas admires, and that's saying a lot) he came in and swung his suitcase onto his bed a little to hard, it smacked into his side table-missing his bed completely-and knocking the lamp of the side. He gave his famous "Woops." whilst picking up the glass from the smashed screen.I mean come on this guy know's 14 different laungages and all he can say is 'woops'. I gave a slight chuckle as I went over to help him. "Jonas, Jonas, Jonas; what are we going to do with you." I said smiling as he jumped two feet in the air, he obviously hadn't seen me before this moment. He smiled "I don't know Zach, I truthfully don't no." We laughed and finished cleaning up the glass and Jonas of course had an extra light bulb-like always-and it was fixed within seconds.

"So Jonas how was your summer?" I asked as we sat on our beds and waited for the rest of the school to return. "It was alright, but I was bored out of my mind. So much so that I hacked anything I could, I mean seriously I hacked the CIA 3,927 times." He let out and exasperated sigh and lay back on his bed. I laughed and did the same until something hit me. "Jonas you said you've hacked everything, would that mean by any chance that you've finally managed to hack into the Gallagher Academy files?" I asked sitting up and asking with way to much hope to just pass as a normal question. A grin spread across his face he nodded as he rested his head on the wall, "Yes it does ,why? somebody want to know how a little chameleon is doing huh?"He said raising an eyebrow. "Well ya know, i was j-just wondering, no big deal." I stuttered. Yes Stuttered! Jonas was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter so I got back at him with his own game "Yeah like you haven't been trying to get hold of Liz all summer." Jonas immediately stopped laughing and blushed a bright cherry red. Now it was my turn to laugh but he joined in and that's how Grant and Nick found us, rolling on the floor in fits of laughter with tears in our eyes.

"Err, what the heck?" Nick said staring at us like we where crazy. I just waved him of when we had calmed down. The guys just shrugged and started to unpack their belongings.

Once we were done our head '' came through our door.

"Excellent boys your all unpacked, well diner is an hour early tonight so if you don't mind making your way down to the grand hall."

"Of course sir." We all said making our way out the door.

We entered the hall, taking our usual seats by the large window at the front of the hall. came up to the podium and began the normal speech "Hello students and welcome back to Blackthorn Academy for exceptional young men, for those of you who are returning I wish you a fantastic term and to those of you who are beginning I hope you enjoy your next few years in our halls. Now as those of you who where here last year you will know that a lucky selection of our students had the privilege of attending the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women for a term until exams, this year we have the honour of being the host to four exceptional women from Gallagher. These four young girls will become your sisters, they will dine with us and attend your classes, they will arrive tomorrow and will stay for the entire school year." All around the room jaws where on the floor and I heard the sound of cutlery fall. There was silence in the hall as the chefs brought out the food. Well this was going to be interesting...


End file.
